Bottoms Up
"Bottoms Up" is a song by R&B singer Trey Songz featuring Nicki Minaj, and is the first song featuring Roman Zolanski. The track was produced by Kane Beatz, and served as the lead single from his fourth studio album, Passion, Pain & Pleasure. As of August 7, 2011, the song has sold 2,889,000 copies. Background Trey Songz sent Minaj two tracks, "Bottoms Up" and "Red Lipstick", giving her the option of which song to do a verse for. In a Ustream with Songz, Minaj revealed her work on the track: "I kept on hitting you like, 'I'mma have it done today.' I think I did live with it for, like, three days because I was changing it up, I couldn't get it. But then, all of a sudden, something just hit me. I was gonna take that part out Anna Nicole Smith part because I was like, 'Trey is gonna think I'm crazy.' Roman is very spastic. Roman is crazy and Roman is weird and Roman doesn't care.""Trey Songz, Nicki Minaj on collaborating for 'Bottoms Up'." MTV News. Minaj later revealed on Twitter that her verse on the song was the quickest she had ever written.https://twitter.com/NICKIMINAJ/status/324936546312675329 Cross references * (Mercedes)-Benz is also referenced in "Barbie Tingz", "Chun-Li" and "Rich Sex". Music video The video was directed by Anthony Mandler on July 31, 2010. Minaj's lyrics It's Mr. Steal Yo Girl (x2) Let's go Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up Tell security we bout to tear this club up Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up) You know what it is girl, we back up in this thang Money stay in my pocket, girl, I'm like a walkin' bank Tell me whatcha drank, tell me whatcha thank If I go get these bottles, we go alcohol insane Callin' all the girls, do you hear me? All around the world, city to city Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride Gettin' loose in the ride Hatin' ass nigga you can move to the, move to the, move to the side Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up Tell security we bout to tear this club up Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up) My vision's blurred, my words slurred Its jam packed, a million girls And I ain't tryin to leave, though We drunk so let me be your alcohol hero Callin' all the girls, do you hear me? All around the world, city to city Cheers to the girls, throw a deuce to the guys Now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride Gettin' loose in the ride Hatin ass nigga you can move to the, move to the, move to the side Bottoms up, bottoms up, ey, what's in ya cup Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw your hands up Tell security we bout to tear this club up Bottoms up, bottoms up, pocket full of green Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans Bottoms up, bottoms up, throw ya hands up Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (up, up) Yo, could I get that 'Trón? Could I get that Remy? Could I get that Coke? Could I get that Henny? Could I get that margarita on the rock rock rocks? Could I get that salt all around that rim rim rim rim? Trey, I was like "Yo Trey" Do you think you could buy me a bottle of Rosé? Okay, lets get it now I'm wit a bad bitch he's with his friends I don't say "Hi," I say "keys to the Benz" Keys to the Benz? Keys to the Benz! Muhfuckin' right, yeah, V to the 10 If a bitch try to get cute I'mma stuff her Throw a lotta money at her then yell fuck ha, fuck ha, fuck ha Then yell fuck ha Then I'mma go get my Louisville Slugger Excuse me, I'm sorry, I'm really such a lady I rep Young Money You know Slim, Baby? And we be doin' donuts while we wavin' the .380 We give a lotta money to the babies out in Haiti Yellin' all around the world Do you hear me? Do you like my body? Anna Nicki Rest in peace to Anna Nicole Smith Yes, my dear, you're so explosive Say hi to Mary Mary and Joseph Now bottoms up and double my dosage Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up (I, I, I, I am Zolanski) Bottoms up, bottoms up (I'm Roman) }} References Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:2010 Category:Barbie